What Flavor?
by SeraCat
Summary: James Potter wants to know about a certain flavor, and will do anything to get it... Complete.
1. Get off of Me!

**Discaimer: I own nothing, except the talking and plotline. Everything else belongs to the woman J.K. Rowling.**

--

James had a problem. Of every girl he had dated they had had a lip gloss flavor. Susan was vanilla, Emma was strawberry, and Alice was raspberry... But he was dying to find out what a certain Lily Evans' flavor was. Just one thing. She hated his guts. He was hoping that she would change her mind...and soon.

"What's the matter, Prongsie?" Sirius asked. "Indeed, You're staring into space." Remus said. "I'm wondering what flavor Lily's lip gloss is." James said, rather absently. Sirius looked at him for ten seconds, than burst out laughing. " I'm serious, Padfoot." James said, annoyed. "No, I am." said Sirius. James ignored him, staring off into space again. Remus, looking concerned, said " You're going to have to think of a way to get it from her, then, because she's not going to give you a kiss." James looked dejected, then a wicked gleam came into his eye. "Unless,... I force her to kiss me!" he declared. "How are you going to do that, Prongs?" said Sirius. "Yes, how?" said Remus. James looked around. The common room was empty, as it was close to midnight. "Okay, here's how the plan is going to go..."

Lily Evans was late. And not in the shower-for-only-five-minutes way. It was detention-for-two-weeks way. She was running in the halls, too, and that was not a good example as Head Girl. Suddenly James Potter came running from around the corner. Normally Lily would have been suspicious, but she was in a frenzy to get get to Transfiguration. Suddenly, Potter tackled her down, saying, "My eyes! I can't see! Hot pepper sauce! Ow!" Lily, of course, was no match for the Quidditch Chaser, and tumbled down to the ground. "Get off of me, Potter!" she said, rather angrily. " Potter smiled, and said, "Nope." Lily sighed heavily. "What do you want this time? My underwear drawer?"He looked thoughtful for a minute or two, then said "No, though that is a good bargain, I want a kiss." Lily looked surprised for a minute but then smiled. James would have seen the gleam in her eye if he hadn't been ecstatic by her answer. "Sure, why not?" she said. James leaned in towards her expecting the feel, and hopefully, flavor of her lips. Instead he heard a muttered."_Levicorpus,"_ followed by a blinding flash of light. He then saw an upside down Evans glaring at him.

"Don't you ever do that again, Potter!" she shouted. Because of your tackling me, I will have a two week detention, not to mention a word with the Professor!" Then she smirked and, as she was walking in, said over her shoulder, " But at least I have the satisfaction of seeing the blood rush to your face."She walked into the classroom. He cursed himself inwardly. Of course she would attack him if he used that tactic. He fumbled around for his wand, and as soon as he found it, tried to remember the counter-spell.Then he said, "_Liberacorpus." _and promptly landed on his bum. As soon as he got up, he also walked in the classroom. He found the disappointed face of Evans, the disproving one of Professor McGonagall, and the smiles of his friends. Professor said, "Evans, Potter five points from Gryffindor, each, and detention with me." Evans groaned, and James smiled. Another chance, finally. Suddenly two notes landed on his lap. He read the first one. It read:

_If you try anything funny, Potter, you're dead._

_Lily Evans_

James looked in her direction. She was glaring at her work, probably trying to pretend it was him. Then he read the second one. It read:

_Plan B?_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Evans really looks mad._

He wrote another note. and aimed at Sirius. It hit his head then landed on his desk. Sirius picked it up, after rubbing his head, and read it. He looked back at James and grinned. James grinned back. Then he paid attention to what he was supposed to do.

Lily Evans groaned. Her first detention! Why hadn't her alarm charm woken her? She glared at her work trying to pretend it was Potter, and he was blowing up. She felt some one's eyes on her. She looked up, expecting her boyfriend to be looking at her, but no one was even glancing in her general direction. She looked at Potter, and he was aiming to throw a note at Sirius Black. Lily wondered what was in it. Professor looked up, and seeing everyone was done, announced "Class dismissed."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins poured out of the room, anxious to go to Charms as fast as they could. Lily saw a paper drop. She picked it up, trying to dodge the students. She was about to throw it away, but thenit opened. A note! Lily read it, expecting a love note, but instead it read:

_Yeah, next plan._

_P.S. She does._

That explained nothing! She threw it away, hurrying over to Charms.

--

**Well? This is something that came in my mind when I thought about lip gloss and Lily Evans. If you want more, there is a blue box saying go. Click on it. **

**Review if you have an idea about what Plan B should be, and what should happen in detention. Also what the flavor her lip gloss should be. I leave everything to you!**


	2. Detention and Pomfrey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot.**

--

The Marauders were doing, or pretending to do, their homework. Mostly it was Remus and, hard to believe, Sirius, doing their homework. James was preparing himself(or so he said) for detention with McGonagall. After he saw the time, he got up, stopped reciting the mantra"I will not stare at Lily's bum.", stretched ,and said 'Wish me luck, boys, it's time for detention." Sirius, ever the joker, said "Shall we pry for your soul?" in a solemn voice. " No need, Padfoot, said a cocky James, "She'll just be making us scrub the cauldrons in Potions." Remus looked up, a bit shocked."Us? I was under the impression it was just you." James looked jubilant. "A Miss Lily Evans is accompanying me." Sirius looked happy, too. "Does that mean Plan B?" He asked devilishly. "No, not today. Now, I must dash." James ran off not wanting to be late and get more detention. Remus said to Sirius, "I hope he he knows what he's getting into. Lily is not the type to be tackled down and won over by force." Sirius looked rather relaxed. " Don't worry, Moony, he doesn't know what Plan B is."

As soon as he got to the dungeons, Lily followed him from behind, looking quite shame-faced. James was about to tease her but then remembered. It's her first time ever in detention, he thought. I better not make it worse. That thought surprised him. Was he turning into a mature person? He took that thought to the back of his mind when Professor spoke. "I want you to clean five cauldrons spotless, and think about what you have done." He set to work, cleaning one that had a purple slime and looked quite putrid.

Lily walked over to another one on the other side of the room. She saw a scrubbing brush and soapy water. Apparently,Professor wanted them to do it the "muggle" way She picked up the brush and started scrubbing on a cauldron that had green fumes coming out of it. As she was working, her mind wandered. She wondered where her boyfriend,Gregory Garneis, was. she missed him dreadfully, they hadn't had much chances to talk lately, as he always seemd to be studying. Well, she thought, really all they did was snog. She took that out of her mind instantly. He was a good boyfriend! Her eyelids drooped a bit. The fumes smelled familiar... Wait! it smelled vaguely of a sleeping potion she learned in her fourth year. If mixed the wrong way, it could be deadly. Oh,crap! thought Lily before she fainted in a heap.

James was o his second cauldron, and it was rather hard to get the grime off. It stuck hard to the sides. He glanced at Lily wondering how she was doing. He saw she was still on her first cauldron. His eyes slipped over to her bum... No, wait! Stop looking, he told himself. He glanced over again, and saw, to his dismay, she had appeared to faint! He walked over quickly. Mcgongall seemed to be engrossed in grading papers. He pulled her out of the cauldron. She was still breathing, but it was shallow. He looked at her lips. No lip gloss. Dang! The he went back to the more important matter. He called to Mcgonagall, "Professor, Evans fainted!" Mcgonagall looked up, and hurriedly walked over. " We have to take her to the hospital wing, and quickly!" she said, looking rather worried.

James picked up the unconscious girl and the professor and boy walked at a fast pace towards the Wing. As they passed the corner, James saw Gregory, snogging a rather pretty Hufflepuff girl. He couldn't help it. His jaw dropped. Here was Lily's boyfried, snogging some random girl! He kept on walking, noticing, rather grimly, That Gregory only glanced his way and continued to snog the girl.

As soon as They got there, Madame Pomfrey took Lily, laid her on the bed, and put some kind of clear liquid down her throat. "She'll be fine, with a restful night's sleep. Best not move her." Pomfrey said to Mcgonagall. James saw the Professor walk away, and sat down on a chair. " You'll be right upset when you wake up." he said to her. " I'd better not be the one to tell you about your two-timing boyfriend." He stopped talking and looked at her.

James was having a wonderful dream. In it, Lily was smiling at him and saying "I'll be glad to be your friend, James." Well, not so nice as having her kissing him, but it was still nice. He felt a poking on his arm. "Go away, Padfoot." he muttered. Then he felt a jerk. He woke up with a start. Madame Pomfrey was jostling him. " Go up to your dormitory, Potter." she said. "It's almost time for curfew, and visiting hours are over." She was walking him toward the exit. "Wait! My glasses!" he said. " Visiting hours are over." she said firmly. The door closed in his face.

Lily woke up, trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered.She supposed Professor had seen her and taken her up to the Hospital Wing. Then she glanced over at the nightstand. Potter's glasses! He must have taken her up, too. Maybe he was the one who saw her faint. She saw a note addressed to her. She grabbed it, expecting Gregory's hard to read handwriting, but instead saw some neater, more relaxed handwriting. It read:

_Dear Lily,_

_After some thought on the subject, I have decided to ask you, quite politely, if you would like to be friends. This means that there will be no more asking you out, as I have gotten over you._

_Please send answer or talk to me about it at earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter_

How mature of him, she thought to herself. Maybe he's changing for the better. In a way, she reminded him of... No, that still hurt too much to think about. She drifted off to sleep, the note still in her hand.

James wondered, as he went into the Head's dormitories, if she read it yet. Part of it was a lie. He still had feelings for her. But maybe, he thought it's better to be friends before trying to get her to become my girlfriend. But that didn't mean he could try kiss her. Maybe if he rigged it so, when the were patrolling the halls, they would find Gregory and some other girl together. James had no doubt that he would do it. That boy had too many homones. He then went to sleep, a lot of things spinning in his head.

--

**I hope you liked it. I didn't expect this many reviews. I literally screamed when I saw how may I got. Please review more. I'm thinking her lip gloss flavor should be watermelon. Love it? Think it should be another one? Next chapter is Plan B, and Head duties. Last chance to review what you think should happen. I tried to put in that he still wants to kiss her, and find out what flavor it is. Seriously, let me know what you think.**


	3. Drama

Lily came in the Gryffindor common, expecting it to be empty, only to see her friend, Alice, and Alice, as usual, bombarded her with questions. "What happened? Are you alright? Where did you sleep? I couldn't find you at all, I even looked in the bathrooms!" she said all in one breath. Lily answered all her questions and asked one of her own. "I'm fine, I just had an incident in Potions, I slept in The Hospital Wing, and have you seen Potter?" Alice said , looking rather distracted, said "I think he's practicing for the Quidditch game." Lily turned around to see what her friend was so distracted about. Ah. Frank Longbottom. The secret crush of Alice. She gave her thanks to Alice, and was about to leave, but her friend, suddenly out of her reverie, said "Hold it! Do you mean James Potter? The Marauder prankster? Who I once briefly dated? That Potter?" Lily said, blushing, " Yes. I-I need to return his glasses." Alice, knowing her friend of six years was lying, said, " 'Right then. See you at lunch!" She'd get it out of her what she really meant to say to Potter tonight, she told herself. Right now, her mind was on Frank.

James was sitting by the giant tree near the lake, along with Remus, who was reading nonchalantly, And Sirius, who was drawing out, on a piece of parchment, their Plan B to get Lily's kiss." Okay, Prongs, here's the plan. You," he pointed to a badly drawn stick figure with spiky hair, " are going to climb up this tree here," he pointed to the tree they were sitting by, "and will wait until Lily comes and sits under it. You will have a rope, and as soon as she comes, you will shimmy down the rope, and kiss her. While you are distracting her, I will go into the Head dormitory, go in her room, and steal the tube of lip gloss. And hopefully get some candy!" James looked a bit confused. "How will that work if I'm holding on to the rope with one hand?" Sirius looked at him like the answer was obvious. " You'll be shimmying upside down, Prongsie, that will definitely impress her."Remus said, looking quite amused,"That might not work, as ,one, it is physically impossible to sty upside down on a rope, and ,two, this mostly involves you getting candy." James looked rather anguished. "I need to find out, Marauders. You wouldn't understand, you haven't been in love before." He started to pull a bit on the wings of the Snitch he had with him at all times. Remus looked thoughtful, then said "Okay, Prongs, we will help you. I'll look for Lily."Then he set off, book tucked under his arm. Sirius looked at James. Then he said"And I'll go look for candy!" James said, "And I'll look for Lilly, too!" Sirius looked at him again, frowning. "No, you climb up this tree." James tried to argue."Bu-"Sirius put his hand over James' mouth."No buts. Start climbing." James muttered, to himself, "He had a difficult childhood." And started to climb. He saw Padfoot run at a fast pace towards the castle. This tree looked familiar...Oh. It was the scene of the "Snivellus"episode. He knew that had hurt Lily bad. He focused on climbing again after nearly falling.

Lily scanned across the lake, trying to look for James. She was exhausted. She had looked in the owlery, after finding that Quidditch practice was over, and she even looked in the broom closet, but all she found in there were two Gryffindors snogging. She had taken points, and made sure they each went their seperate ways. She gave up on her search and sat down beneath the oak tree, where Jame spotted her.

James squinted.Who was that person sitting down? It(he couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl) had red hair, he was pretty sure. His heart started to race. could it be... He looked around for the rope, but, not finding it, decided to climb down. He slowly got off the branch he was sitting on, placed his foot on the limb beneath it only to lose his footing! He scrambled madly, trying to get his footing back, but it was no use."NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!!"he screamed . He was falling.

Lily was starting to doze off, but heard a rustle above her. She started, but then relaxed. Probably a squirrel. She heard another rustle, louder this time, and an agonized person screaming a loud"NO!" Then she heard brambles falling, followed by a certain James Potter landing on her lap. She leaned over him saying, tentatively, "Potter?" She heard a groan. He opened his eyes, then said "Who are you and why do you sound like Lily Evans?" She laughed." I am Lily Evans, and here are your glasses." She put them on his face.

He blinked. Oh, wow. He saw her leaning over him wearing a scarf and winter cloak (It was rather warm that November Sunday morning). Oh, how he wanted to pull her and kiss her! But he didn't. Because she wasn't wearing lip gloss. And that would ruin their (he hoped) soon -to-be friendship. She said "Are you alright?" He started. "Oh, yes! Just a couple of bruises, nothing more." She smiled. "Then get out of my lap." She started to stand up, and he got up before she could knock his head with her knees. "Um.. did you get my note? he asked, nervously. She said "Yes, I did, and I would be glad to be your friend Po-James." She was smilig at him, rather like that dream he had. "Excellent." He smiled too. "We better look for the boys, because I sent them on a goose chase, looking for you."

Sirius walked, or ran at a slow pace. He didn't want detention, not when there was candy to be found. He walked up to the dormitories, and knocked on the door. the doornob formed a mouth. "Password?" it said. Sirius thought, then said "Cockroach clusters." The door opened.Sirius looked in the main room. Aha! Under the cushions. He sat down and started stuffing his face joyfully.Suddenly he heard a voice. That didn't bother him, as he had eaten so much, that he had reached the ultimate sugar high. He started jittering and bouncing.

Gregory walked in the Heads' dormitories, hand in hand with Sloane Boswell, a pretty Hufflepuff whom he was seeing behind Lily's back. He had told Sloane that he had access to the special dorms because he was close with James Potter. Rather, it was the Head Girl. She had told him the password, thinking they could have a snog fest. He really needed to break up with her. She was starting to get suspicious about what he was doing. Sloane was getting closer to his face, and he leaned in to kiss. Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Hi!" It was Sirius Black, on another one of his sugar rampages. "Ignore him." he said to a nervous looking Sloane. He leaned in again. He got a taste of coconut. Now this was a snog.

James ran towards the dorm saying to Lily, who ran alongside him, "I hope we get there before he gets sugar high. It's not a pretty sight." They saw that the door was halway closed. He swore. "We're too late! We might have too strap him down." Lily said "Is it that bad?" He replied "Worse." SUdenly they heard a giggle. A very female giggle. They opened the door, and Lily got the biggest shock she had ever gotten. Sirius was lying on the couch shaking from the sugar jolt, and Gregory was eating the face off of a Hufflepuff! She said "Gregory?"

"Lily?" he said.

"Sloane?" said James, disbelievingly.

"James?"

"SIRIUS!" shouted Padfoot.

Remus walked in, panting, looking down, and said, "Lily... Gregory... snog... Hufflepuff...Oof." He dropped to the floor, still panting. Lily ran out, tears sliding down her face. James got out his wand, and pointed it to Gregory and Sloane. "You, go to your House dorms, and you.." He punched Gregory in the face. He said to Remus, who was up by now, "Get Sirius strapped down, and move this buffoon to the Gryffindor dorms. Please." He ran off, searching for Lily.

He found her crying and sitting down by the lake. He walked over and said, "Are you alright? I punched him so he should be out for awhile." He sat down next to her. "Well, I'll just comfort you the best way I can. Silent comfort usually works best." She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying. Suddenly she hugged him. He heard a muffled "Thank you."

--

**Sorry this came so late. I haven't had any votes on my poll! If you want more, you must review and vote on the poll. Please review if you like this chapter. I think I only have one more chapter then I have to make a hiatus. I'm sorry, but in July, I go to sleep away sleep-away camp, and, unfortunately, there are no computers there. There might be only five chapters in all, because I can only think of two more ideas. So, please review!**


	4. Will you?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Gregory and Sloane who I will kill off in some way. Maybe like The Lady of Shallot...coughs.**

**I forgot to thank Buri-kun, for the tree idea, so thank you Buri-kun!**

--

It was the beginning of December, and Hogwarts was already in the Christmas spirit. Sirius put mistletoe everywhere, even the girl's dormitories. How he did it, not even James knew. Lily told him off for that, but not as much as she would have in earlier years. After all, Sirius was her friend. Alice was going out with Frank, as he had nervously (with much stuttering) asked her out. Alice, a sucker for the first move, said yes. They were currently snogging under the mistletoe that someone had so conveniently put up. Much to everybody's vexation.

"Really, you two," said Lily, covering her eyes. 'We have impressionable youngsters here." Alice, coming up for a breath, pouted at her best friend. "But it's mistletoe!" she said, trying to make an excuse. "Save it." Lily told her. Alice shrugged. She led Frank to an empty table, where the began to talk in low voices. Sirius, deciding that everyone was too glum for his taste, broke out onto a song. Namely, a Christmas song. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." he sang, slightly off-key. Soon everyone joined in. Lily groaned. She hated this song with a burning passion. She needed to get away. She walked out of the portrait hole.

Lily wandered the hallways and corridors, searching for nooks and crannies. She knew, rather sadly, that this would be the last year of Hogwarts for her year. How time flew! It wasn't long ago, she thought, that a thirteen year old Lily yelled at an amused James. Now, James was one of her close friends. Suddenly, she saw a door. It was curious, because she had never seen it before. She felt drawn to it, despite what instinct told her. The door opened, inviting her in. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she walked in.

There was nothing in there, except for an old mirror. It had engravings on it, written in something Lily couldn't make out. She glanced in it, expecting to see herself looking in, but saw something entirely different.

It was an older version of herself, cradling a bundle. That wasn't supposed to be there. Could it be, Lily thought, staring at the bundle, who was squirming, the mirror of the Erised? The image, shifted, turning into a man. Lily didn't know who it was, because his back was turned. All she could tell was that his hair was black. He turned around, swiftly, and Lily found herself staring at...

"Lily?" she heard a voice say. She jumped, recognizing the voice. It was James. And he was blushing furiously, because everyone in the common room seemed to be staring. Was she making him nervous?

James really wanted to ask out Lily. It was maddening, really. Her hair, which she wore in a braid, was coming loose, and stray hairs were curling quite nicely around her face. It was really, really tempting to go over there and kiss her right now. She was reading and listening to Alice. Her face was a bit red, and James couldn't understand why. He had seen her leave, and when she came back, she looked as if she had seen something that had disturbed her greatly. She had been avoiding him, and he wondered why.

He stood up, and walked over to where she was sitting. She was reading stilll, apparently not knowing that he standing in front of her. "Lily?" he asked her. She jumped, dropping her book, which created quite a loud thump. Suddenly everyone in the common room seemed to be staring. She went almost as red as he did. "Erm, yes?" she said, nervously. James felt butterflies in his stomach. He sat down next to her, and she got redder. James sighed.

Here it goes, he thought. "Lily, I know I 've been a bloody git, asking you out seveteen times a day for the past five years," he began. "Actually, it was twenty." interrupted Sirius. Everyone in the the room glared at him. James continued "But the truth is, I really like you." He muttered, "Or love." He wasn't sure if Lily heard him say that. He hoped she hadn't. Lily said to him, "You never asked. You always told me, trying to force me." She said it quietly, for his ears only. He answered, "I'll ask you then. Lily, dear Lily, will you please go out with me to Hogsmeade?" She said something. "What?" said Sirius. "Can't hear you." Lily smiled, even though she was blushing. Well, both she and James were blushing. " I said yes,yes I will go with you, James, becuase I like you too." James stared at her. "You're serious?" he said. She nodded. He whooped, and started to dance around, Sirius joining him. "I'm going to go out wth Lily Evans, I'm going to go out with her." he sang. Everyone was laughing. Alice, however, had Lily firmly in her grip, and was dragging to the dorms to get ready.

--

**This is not the last chapter. There are two more left, and one's an epilogue. I need some more votes, people! It's at a tie with Cinnamon and Watermelon.Thank you again for all the reviews. Keep on doing it, because it make me happy! On another note, I will soon be seeing my dear friend, who y'all know as** Jessi Myiukiari **, who is crazy. Yes, she is also Jewish. (She'll kill me for writing this).**


	5. Hogsmeade and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**** Except this story. **

**I will say this. Watermelon did not win, though it was close. Since I am the author, I will incorporate the one that won and watermelon in the story. Because I can do that.**

--

Alice was preparing last minute touches on a grumpy Lily before her date. Lily's hair was wavy, so, thankfully, curlers were not needed. Lily was currently arguing with her friend about what to wear.

"For the last time, I am not wearing green!" said an irate Lily, as she picked up a blue sweater. "But it goes with your eyes!" said Alice, who picked up a green sweater. "No! I will not wear green, I will not, it makes me look like a Christmas tree!' shouted Lily. Alice finally gave in. "Fine, but I get to do your make up." Lily struggled to get her sweater on. "Agreed," she said, coming out of her sweater. "But no eyeshadow." Alice led Lily over to the vanity, where she started putting on mascara. Lily had very light eyelashes, so mascara was good. Alice picked up the eyeliner, but Lily declined. "I do not want something in my eyes that might poke them out," she said. Alice put it down, and gave a tube of lip gloss to Lily. "Can you put this on yourself?" she said. "I have a date with Frank in five minutes." She left before Lily could reply. Lily unscrewed the top and stared applying it to her lips. It reminded her of the day she got it...

Thirteen year old Petunia had insisted to their mother that they needed lip gloss. They had gone to this really cool shop, some thing called, "Lip Gloss Candy". They had walked in, and it looked exactly like a candy store, except that it had lip gloss instead of candy. Petunia went straight towards the section marked "Ice Cream", and promptly bought what the lady at the register called "Cookie Dough". Lily how ever took some time, looking at all the flavors, smelling them, noting the names. She wandered in the Section marked "Spices" and found it. The perfect lip gloss flavor. Cinnamon.

James walked through the hallway, along with everyone else going to Hogsmeade. Sirius was with whatever girl he was currently going out with, and Remus had a cold. He was looking all around him, searching for Lily. "James!" a voice called. He turned around. Lily was waving to him, and running so fast her cloak was billowing out behind her. James smiled at her. Yes! she was wearing lip gloss, he couldn't tell what flavor it was. Usually you could tell by the color. Lil finally caught up to him, panting a little. As an unspoken agreement, they walked together. Finally they came up to Filch, with their signed papers in hand. Filch held James' like it was about to burst into flame. It did, one year. Filch had had to run outside in the snow and had to roll around in it, trying to get the flames out.

"Move along, then." Filch said, rather grumpily. They walked together in silence, then Lily broke it "Do you want to go look at the Christmas decorations in the windows?" said Lily. "Oh, yes! I can't wait to see what Zonko's put up!" said James, rather excited. Lily loved looking at all decorations. So did James. They never were the same every year. The Three Broomsticks always had something to do with drinking, Zonko's was always a prank, and Madame Puddifoot's was always something to do with love. The chatted a bit about what they thought the Three Broomsticks would have. ( Lily thought it might be Santa Claus drinking at a table, whole James thought it would be a tree decorated with glasses.) Then they lapsed into silence. Suddenly, James felt something hold his hand. It was Lily's hand, and she seemed to be unaware of what her hand was doing. No, wait, she was blushing. James grinned at her,a very wide grin. They spent the rest of the trip in silence, but holding hands., with James and Lily both grinning like mad.

James was right. The Three Broomsticks did have a Christmas tree. Decorated with glasses. Puddifoots had two lovers kissing beneath mistletoe. Zonko's had the same thing, but the mistletoe turned into a dungbomb and the couple started coughing. James asked Lily, " Are you thirsty?" She replied, "Parched. Alice wouldn't let me have anything because she wanted to fix me up for our date." James grinned. "She did a good job, then, because you look wonderful." Lily blushed. Then she said, "Come on, let's go to The Three Boomsticks." They set off.

First thing that Lily noticed was that it was warm. She took off her cloak and set it on the coat rack. James did the same. They picked out a booth and sat down. A rather pretty woman came up to them. She looked as if she just graduated Hogwarts. Before she could ask what they wanted, a rather shrill voice yelled out, "Rosmerta! A couple just came in! ask what they want to drink!" She, or rather, Rosmerta, yelled back. "I'm right at their table, Mother! I saw them as soon as they came in!" She smiled nervously at Lily and James. "Alright, then, I'm guessing you'll want two butterbeers." Lily nodded in reply. Rosmerta smiled and said "I'll go get them for you right away." She walked towards the back room.

The date was getting a bit awkward. They both ran out of ideas on what to talk about. They just sat in silence, waiting for the other to say something. James finally thought of something to say. "Do you want to have a snowball fight outside?" he asked. "Yes, definitely." said Lily, who had been wanting to get out of the now stuffy place. They both grabbed their cloaks, and started for the door. James was almost out the door. When he heard a laugh. He turned around, and Lily was laughing. He was confused. Why was she laughing. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and started to blush. As an explanation, she pointed to the doorframe. He looked, expecting something funny, but instead he saw something else entirely. It wasa bundle of mistletoe, tied in a red ribbon over the door. Now he was blushing.

Lily got closer to him. Suddenly they were just inches apart. He leaned down, getting closer and closer to her lips.. They were kissing. It was sweet and wonderful. She had her arms around his neck, and it seemed that she didn't want to let go. Finally, try after try, he got to taste her lip gloss. It was spicy, with some sweetness in it too. Cinnamon. He wanted to shout out the name. Cinnamon. He started to hear some wolf whistles and catcalls, and he was sure she heard it too.

They drew apart, rather reluctantly. Lily was holding onto his hand, and they both walked out, to talk about other things, and hopefully throw in another snog or two. As soon as they left, a big black dog walked by. In its mouth, there was a red ribbon and mistletoe.

--

**One more chapter. Please review. Its makes me feel good to see all the reviews. When I put up this chapter, I expected only about one or two. Instead I got 5. It makes me so happy to look at all the reviews, especially since I'm so new to the fanfic world. The next chapter is the epilogue. I promise it will be up by tommorrow.**


	6. Eplilogue

**Disclaimer: I think everyone wishes we owned this. But we don't. **

**Okay y'all, this is the last chapter. I am trying to make everyone happy, so I put Watermelon in this epilogue. If it isn't clear, This is in early spring.**

--

"They're in love." said Sirius to Remus on a spring day. "Who's in love?" Remus asked. "Lily and James, of course. Really Moony, you're supposed to be the smart one." said Sirius. Remus asked "How can you tell?" Sirius sighed in exasperation. "It's easy, really. Lily blushes whenever Prongs comes into the room, they always stare at one another, even though they are currently boyfriend and girlfriend, they do who knows what in the Head dorms, and they snog like mad as soon as they see each other."Remus smiled a bit. "And how do you know this?" Sirius smiled knowingly. "Ah, Moony, while you were studying the ways of the wizarding world, I was studying the ways of women and love."

"Does that mean you're the love guru?" asked James, just coming out of the portrait hole. Sirius looked thoughtful. "That actually might make a good title for for me." he said. Remus looked alarmed. "Padfoot, no. Just... no." Remus said. Sirius tried to pout, without much success. Lily glanced over to the Marauders' table, and laughed quite loudly, before returning to her essays. James walked over to her table and sat down close to her. Sirius groaned. "Oh please God, not another one of those!"

Lily was trying to focus on her homework. Unfortunately, James was trying to get a kiss. It was a game that they played."Give me a kiss, Lily." said James. Lily laughed again. "I'm trying to write an essay, James. You can get a kiss later." James tried to pout, but, like Sirius, didn't seem to be succeeding. "Please?" he asked. "No." said Lily. She felt her customary braid was coming loose, so she undid it and started to re-braid it. "Pretty Please?" Lily looked at him. "James, I'm braiding my hair!" He looked mischievous. "Does that mean a yes?" Lily sighed in defeat. "Okay, but let me finish my hair." As soon as she was done, she leaned forward. Mmmm... Hold on. This was no the spicy cinnamon that was Lily. This flavor was different. This one was sweet, tangy and had Summer in it. Watermelon. That's what it was. Watermelon.

"You changed it?" he asked Lily. She smiled wickedly. 'Well I felt that I should give you more variety than plain Cinnamon, don't you think? Do you like it?" James looked surprised by that question. "Yes, of course, it's just, I was surprised by the sudden change." Lily smiled. It was a special smile, one just for him, he knew.

And with that fluffy thought, we close the curtains on this tale of humor, mistletoe, and lip gloss.

--

**Well folks, this is the end of my first ever story with chapters. Now I'm off to camp, pulled away from my computer. The plot bunnies multiplying in my head are going to hibernate. I'll be back, with more stories. This is not the end of me. Please try not to miss me! I''l be back the first or second week of August. Thank you again for all the reviews. I will possibly do another story like this, with the next generation. Review if you think this is a good idea. I'll read those reviews when I get back. So I say, goodbye, shalom.**


End file.
